The End
by Zurui
Summary: The end is so near and Sakura is holding onto her childhood memories to escape the inevitability of change. Utter crack. Long live Potter


I knew it was coming. The horrible feeling of emptiness was already washing over me, but there was nothing I could do. It only pained me further when Naruto tearfully pulled me in for a hug. But that wasn't enough. In twelve days time, ten years of hard work would be shown to me. Presented in front of my eyes and then taken away in an instant.

My eyes were welling up but it didn't stop me from turning to Sasuke and asking him the one word I knew he hated me saying, "Why?"

He made no reply and looked away, but I grabbed him before he could leave.

"Tell me Sasuke, why? Ten years of dedication!" I begged. "Why is this happening?"

He looked at me coldly and glared at Naruto, who blew his nose loudly.

"Sakura, you've known that this day was coming," he replied crisply. "There's nothing you can do. Get over it."

Tears were free falling now. I shook my head rapidly. I didn't want to expect the truth. I didn't want to get over it. So I told him. I told Sasuke that no matter what happened I would always remain loyal. I would parade in the street, shouting my love if it would prevent that dreaded day from coming.

Sasuke scoffed and looked at me like a little child.

"Grow up, Sakura," he said, finally knocking my hands off his arm. "This...obsession you've had since you were six. It's not healthy. Move on. There are better—"

"No, there _aren't!_" I screeched despairingly and threw my hands in the air. Naruto placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I don't remember whether it was to calm me or agree with me. "Twelve days, Sasuke-kun... I've spent most of my life..._fantasising_..._dreaming..._ and, when that time comes...at midnight..."

"Sasuke," choked Naruto. "Y-you don't understand what this is doing to us."

"We've spent years _dedicating_ ourselves—"

"—believing—"

"—taking this legacy, this..._friendship_ for granted," I finished, my voice breaking. I turned to Naruto and whispered, "A friend, who I could turn to anytime I wanted."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"If this continues," he threatened wearily, "I'm telling Kakashi that you guys have been bothering me again."

I took a shuddering breathe.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm not...not prepared to...say goodbye yet."

"Same."

"Oh, for the love of _God!_ It's Harry-_freakin'_-Potter!" Sasuke growled impatiently.

"Exactly!" Naruto wailed. "I don't believe it's only twelve more days until it comes out in cinemas!"

"Shut up."

"S-Sasuke-kun, time is flying too fast! The thirteenth of July...and then, it's over," I cried, wiping my eyes on Naruto's already damp shirt. Sasuke sighed again.

"Look, if you guys shut the hell up," he muttered, slapping Naruto on the head several times, "I'll lend you my copy of _Half-Blood Prince_ and _Deathly Hallows_. Alright?"

I peered at Sasuke through my lashes.

"The _signed_ copy?" I said in hushed tones. Sasuke stiffened and looked around.

"_Yes_, the _signed_ copies," he said resignedly. "But, _but_, you must _not_ tell Kiba, ok? _Every _time I lend him something, he gets dog hair all over it, so I told him that I burnt my copies of Potter."

Naruto and I exchanged looks of realisation.

"_Ohh!"_

"Is that why he calls you an ignorant douche-head now?"

"..._Yes."_

"Ok, ok," Naruto said, taking a step back and holding his hands up. "This sounds like a good deal _but_ I feel we can get more out of it."

The crafty grin on Naruto's face sent chills to the centre of my bones. I shuddered with anticipation.

"What do you want, Uzumaki?" Sasuke snapped viciously.

"If you want Sakura and I to shut up until the premiere...come with us, _dressed_ _up_ in a costume!"

I jumped immediately at the idea.

"Yes! We can go as Fluffy now!"

Naruto turned to me and pouted.

"Damn it, Sakura! I was thinking the three of us could fit in a really big coat and be Hagrid!"

* * *

><p>AN: horrible ending, i know. complete crack, ignore the harry potter randomness. i spend my days walking around, chanting "potter, potter, potter, potter..." etc. it drives my non-potter friends mad.

anyway, review :)


End file.
